


everything's so wrong and I don't belong

by CreatePeaceFromChaos



Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Gen, Kid Fic, Kids Being Dramatic, Pre-Relationship, Sentinel/Guide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatePeaceFromChaos/pseuds/CreatePeaceFromChaos
Summary: Tsuna and Kyoya hadn't considered one teeny tiny factor about returning to school after their bonding - they were two whole school years apart.(Part of my KHR Sentinel/Guide AU)
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Like A Missile On A Mission (I'm A Force That You Will Dread) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853503
Comments: 8
Kudos: 150





	everything's so wrong and I don't belong

**Author's Note:**

> Title from “A Thousand Miles” by Vanessa Carlton. I specifically chose it to be super fucking extra considering the content of this fic, so don’t @ me about it xD

One thing that Tsuna and Kyoya had failed to consider upon returning to school was this: they were two, almost three, years apart in age.

Subsequently, they would be separated for classes.

This did not sit well with the young Sentinel-Guide pair. Not at _all_. It took a great deal of coaxing from both their mothers to get them to part long enough to get to their classrooms, and once Nana and Kimiko had left, it all went to hell.

The teachers didn’t have a clue how to handle freshly-bonded Sentinel-Guide pairs, and many of the students, especially the younger ones, didn’t quite understand what bonding meant or why it was causing Tsuna – formerly a bright and cheerful little boy, despite his occasional sensory issues – to stare out the window with mournful tears rolling down his cheeks as he fairly _radiated_ distress.

Kyoya, on the other hand, was in a rage almost equal to that of a feral Sentinel. He snarled at anyone who got in his way as he tried to get to his distressed Sentinel, and it was only when he broke through a door that a teacher had shut in an attempt to keep him in his proper classroom that the staff gave up. Instead they opened doors for him, one after the other, until Kyoya could wrap himself around Tsuna and glare at anyone who tried to get close.

The teachers were at a loss. They couldn’t keep the children separated, as it was clearly not going to work, but neither could they bump Tsuna up two grades – or Kyoya _down_ two.

It was a student in Kyoya’s grade, one Kusakabe Tetsuya, who put forth a viable idea.

“Why not just give Hibari-kun the work for his grade and let him do it in Sawada-kun’s class?” he asked the adults perplexedly. It wasn’t like it was a difficult thing for them to do. “And if Hibari-kun doesn’t understand some of the work, he can see Aoyama-sensei during his office hours.”

The adults eventually agreed, after much humming and hawing, that it was indeed a viable idea, and so that seemed to be the end of the matter. And it was – for the moment.

Kusakabe gained Kyoya’s interest for his willingness to speak up for the pair, and within weeks the two had formed a tight friendship. He was a latent Sentinel, three months older than Kyoya, and had a steadiness about him that Tsuna appreciated. While Kyoya didn’t seem to have thought of it yet, Tsuna had realised fairly quickly that a separation less easily solved was only two-and-a-bit years ahead of them – Kyoya’s move to middle school. Having someone nearby who could support him, like a latent Sentinel who was also a friend, would assist with the separation. Though honestly, Tsuna wasn’t looking forward to the separation either, and had told his mother that he wanted to work to advance at least one year in his schooling. Nana supported him wholeheartedly, and had arranged a tutor for him in Sasagawa Ryoko, the mother of a girl in Tsuna’s year group, Kyoko.

Tsuna hadn’t told Kyoya yet, because he didn’t want to bring it up if advancing a year wasn’t possible. And there was still two years until it would actually become a problem

But still, the end of Kyoya’s elementary school career loomed ever-nearer, and Tsuna wondered when Kyoya would realise – or maybe just acknowledge – that he was going to have to go to a different school.

At least there was a latent Sentinel and an online, unbonded Guide in Kyoya’s year group… Tsuna would have to speak to the Guide – Ryohei, Ryoko’s son and Kyoko’s brother – about what would be acceptable behaviour for Kyoya when they were separated. Tsuna would have to manage on his own, and he would be fine – he could manage, really! – but something had been disturbed in Kyoya when he’d learned of _how_ Tsuna had come online, and he was almost as aggressive as a Sentinel whose Guide had been put in harm’s way.

They would manage, though, for the year – two at most – that they would be separated daily. They had to.


End file.
